Présumée Coupable
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Charlotte King a des soupçons; Amelia Shepherd retombe dans l'addiction.


**Titre:** Présumée Coupable.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Private Practice_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Amelia Shepherd et Charlotte King.**  
>Rating:<strong> T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une consommation importante de drogues médicamenteuses.  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 608.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Charlotte King a des soupçons. Amelia Shepherd retombe dans l'addiction.

* * *

><p>Amelia Shepherd était retombée dans le cercle vicieux de l'addiction. Charlotte King le savait. Elle le sentait au plus profond de son âme. Elle en avait même eu une preuve. Une preuve olfactive. Et Amelia, en bonne rebelle, lui avait tout simplement dit d'aller au diable.<p>

Charlotte souffrait énormément de la situation. Elle appréciait Amelia. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie _junkie_. Avec Cooper Freedman, son époux, elle était la seule personne au courant de sa situation passée. Charlotte était elle-même tombée dans les méandres de l'alcool. Mais le problème d'Amelia n'était pas le même. L'addiction d'Amelia était davantage centrée sur les médicaments mais peu importait car, tout _junkie _le savait, une addiction en apportait souvent une autre.

Charlotte connaissait si bien les étapes de la descente aux Enfers d'un _junkie_ qu'elle était entièrement persuadée du fait qu'Amelia n'allait pas certainement se contenter de boire de l'alcool jusqu'à l'ivresse chaque jour que Dieu faisait. À un moment ou à un autre, elle allait tout bonnement finir par céder à son petit péché mignon original, les médicaments.

Lorsqu'elle croisa Amelia toute habillée dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Saint Ambrose, Charlotte ne put malheureusement pas s'empêcher de l'arrêter net dans son élan. Ses yeux se posèrent presque machinalement sur le sac à main de son amie.

_ Ton sac, Amelia. Donne-moi ton sac.  
>_ Inspecteur King, je vous salue!, s'exclama la neurochirurgienne.<br>_ Amelia, je ne plaisante pas.  
>_ Mon sac est une zone <em>staff only<em>. Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le cède.  
>_ Je te le redis une bonne fois pour toute, insista Charlotte, d'un ton plus autoritaire que jamais. Donne-moi ton sac.<p>

Agacée par le comportement plus que sérieux de celle qu'elle considérait pourtant comme sa meilleure amie, Amelia tendit son sac si brusquement que son poing ganté par l'accessoire de mode heurta la poitrine de son amie. Mais Charlotte ne broncha pas. Au contraire, elle s'enferma dans un silence méticuleux et s'assit sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente du Saint Ambrose Hospital sur lequel elle vida littéralement le contenu du sac d'Amelia sur ses genoux. Elle y découvrit un agenda, des clés de voiture, un double des clés de la maison sur la plage d'Addison, des paquets de mouchoirs, deux préservatifs encore emballés, un permis de conduire, une boîte de pilules contraceptives, une boîte de tampons hygiéniques, un porte-monnaie, une trousse de maquillage et un tube de rouge à lèvre qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'ordonnance illégale et de médicaments dans le sac de la jeune femme.

_ Je suis désolée, déclara Charlotte, surprise d'être si facilement trompée par son instinct.  
>_ J'espère sincèrement que tu en as terminé avec moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit: j'ai déjà une mère. Laisse-la faire. Elle fait si bien son travail!<p>

Amelia saisit son sac à main avec autant de violence qu'elle l'avait cédé et disparut en deux temps trois mouvements de la vue de Charlotte. Puis, plus que jamais furieuse d'avoir manqué de se faire si facilement piégée, Amelia entra dans les toilettes pour femmes, plaqua son dos contre la porte et sentit la peine monter en elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir. En vain. Elle s'approcha lentement du miroir et scruta son visage.

Elle sortit un tube en plastique orange de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et l'examina un moment. Oxycodone. Elle ouvrit le tube et laissa glisser sur la paume de sa main cinq minuscules pilules oranges. Elle les plaça dans sa bouche une à une, mit la tête en arrière et les avala d'une traite.


End file.
